what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Gardner
Julie Ann Gardner, MBE (born 4 June 1969) is a Welsh television producer. She was an executive producer on Doctor Who between 2004-2008 and an executive producer on Leftover for it's fourth series in 2005, an executive producer on Rebel Zero in 2006 and an executive producer on Panopticon for it's first two series in 2008 and 2009, before moving to Los Angeles to work at BBC Worldwide. Prior to Doctor Who Her first job was as a producer's secretary on the second production block of the acclaimed BBC Two drama serial Our Friends in the North. Subsequently, she became a script reader and then a script editor, before working as a producer on BBC dramas such as Silent Witness and The Mrs Bradley Mysteries. In 2000, Gardner began working as a Development Producer at London Weekend Television. There, she produced dramas including Me and Mrs. Jones and an updated version of Othello written by Andrew Davies and starring Eamonn Walker and Christopher Eccleston (in the Iago role). In 2003, Gardner returned to the BBC as Head of Drama for BBC Wales. Work on Doctor Who Gardner's first assignment from BBC Head of Drama Jane Tranter, while at BBC Wales, was to look over Doctor Who with the BBC's interests in mind and communicate with Paramount as a middle man. More to be added. The Julie Gardner Controversy During the production of the first season of Panopticon, Gardner began to clash with Script Editor, Marc Platt over the portrayal of Gallifrey in the show. When Panopticon was created, the idea was that it would be a continuation of the Gallifrey story on Doctor Who which Russell T Davies in collaboration with Gardner as well as Tony Redston, Stephen Garwood and Ira Steven Behr realised. However, Davies and Gardner did most of the heavy lifting in it’s realisation and they portrayed Gallifrey, in Seasons 41 and 42, especially, as extremely human one and some would say it diminished the mystery of the show. Marc Platt was against this after having created such concepts as the Looms first scene in Lungbarrow and while those concepts were never thrown out the window, they were for the most part sidelined in favour of a more human feel. Platt was not happy with the changes made to the scripts of the first series of Panopticon, by Gardner, which made it more like the RTD era of the Gallifrey arc. Platt, however, won the argument with Gardner and subsquetnyl she decided to leave rhe Doctor Who franchise after an almost simultaneous offer from BBC Worldwide America to become the Executive of Scripted Projects. The controversy split both the Production Team and the fandom pretty much evenly and created a rift of Platt-ites and Gardner-ites. After Gardner left, Panopticon took on a much more of an alien feel as of a result however many members of the Production Team were still Gardner-ites and this created a rift in the Writer's Room which made Script Editing extremely stressful for Platt which resulted in his own resignation, just a year afterwards. Personal Life Gardner was born in Neath, and grew up in the Pont Walby area of Glynneath where her parents ran a local shop. She attended Llangatwg Comprehensive and Neath Port Talbot College where she was an outstanding student of A level English, History and Drama. She read English at the Queen Mary College, University of London. She initially worked as a teacher at Rhondda College, now part of Coleg Morgannwg, teaching English GCSE and A-Level, before in the mid-1990s she decided to switch to working in the television industry. Selected Credits Doctor Who As Executive Producer * Lord President of Gallifrey * The Order of Rassilon * War of the Poplne * Forgotten in Time * The Siege * Trust is a Lie * The Enemy Uncovered * The Battle of the Strong * The Resistance * Peace in Our Time * The Oncoming Storm * In the Mouths of Men * Evolution of the Matrix * Return to Earth * Everlasting War * Auribus Teneo Lupum * The Winner's Protector * May Fortune Favor the Bold * Behind the Looking Glass * The Sharper the Knife * Demons of the Past * The Noble Sacrifice * May the Truth be Damned * The Confrontation of the Wicked * The Silurian Awakening * The Empty Child * Miasimia Goria * Wirrn Dawn * You Can Only Time Travel Twice * Jubilee * The Unicorn and the Wasp * The Scream * The Abbey of Felsecar * The Death of Jensen * Confess * Hot Air * Vengeance of the Nimon * Storm Warning * In Thy Image * Burning Books * Operation Salvation * Cold Star * The One Doctor Leftover As Executive Producer * Voyage to the New World * A Murder in Hollywood * Earth’s Savoir * Time’s Fabric * Test of Nerve * Ghost Town * Mirror, Signal, Manoeuvre * The Future’s Truth * The Eternity Tower * Goodbye * One Small Step… * Mastermind, Part I * Mastermind, Part II Rebel Zero As Executive Producer * For the Good * The Darkest Reservation * Desperate Times, Desperate Measures * On the Eve of War, Here I Am Panopticon As Executive Producer * Period of Adjustment * War is Only as Good as Your Leader * Nature’s Gift * Gallifreyan Equity * The Eternal Flame * The Death of Peace Movies * Doctor Who: Revelation Category:Executive Producers